Hayato Kazuo
Hayato Kazuo (ハヤト カズオ, Hayato Kazuo) is the founder and current Commander (コマンダー, Komandaa) of the House of Apocalypse. He is a SS-Class Dark Mage who runs the illegal trades of dangerous medical herbs, weapons, and spells all throughout the Kingdoms of Fiore, Bosco, Stella, Iceberg, and Pergrande. He is known as Mental Master (メンタル マスター, Mentaru Masutaa) due to the mastery of his magics. Appearance Hayato is a tall man in his mid 20's weighing 180 lbs. at the exactly 6'0". He has spiky, light gray hair, which resembles his shiny silver plating across his forehead and the sides of his head as well. He has red eyes as well as three red lines; two aiming at his eyes and one on his chin. Hayato wears a solid black, long sleeved shirt along with a pair of solid black pants. He wraps up his ankles with white tape to keep it compact and comfortable. He also wears blue armor, with gray straps, on his chest, shoulders, and crotch. On his armor, he has white fur around his neck which keeps him comfortable along with open black sandals. Personality & Traits Hayato is feared for his ruthlessness, immense magical power, and invincibility. He is ruthless to all those who oppose him and those who wrong any member of his organization. He also has a sense of justice and hospitality. Although other members of his organization don't share those values, he tries his best to push them to do good for people so that the organization could grow faster and be seen better by other people in the city. History Hayato Kazuo was born to a slave father but a free mother. Since he was free and his father wasn't he wasn't allowed to talk to him otherwise he could risk the freedom his mother sought for him. As he walked through the town, he'd see slaves being transported but he didn't know which one was his father. His mother was a full-time thief, and he used to get presents on a daily. She stole from many rich households to survive. At the age of 18, he started to do the same sort of business with his mother. They stole weapons, scrolls, money, and anything they could sell or use for themselves. After working like this for 2 years, his mother was killed by competing organizations. He was taken in by a librarian that owed his mother a fortune. When she took him in, she revealed to him that she was a magician. She made a deal with him to teach him any magic she had in her secret library, for 2 years, and send him out when he's 20, instead of keeping him for 4 years. He accepted, thus mastering Illusion Magic, Memory Control, Fire Magic Synopsis & Plot *'The Low Life' Hit my talk page if you tryna put me in an arc or sum :D Magic & Abilities *'Superior Physical Strength' The amount of physical strength Hayato has is feared by an entire faction. It is said that he could level the largest mountains with just his fists. *'Superior Physical Speed' Although Renji Imagi is a more speed oriented than Hayato, Hayato still puts Renji's speed to shame. *'Exceptional Magic Mastery' Hayato has mastered every magic he learned. He can use multiple magics at the same time and can halt the strongest armies alone. *'Immense Magical Energy' For Hayato, drawing Eternano out of the air is easier than Quotes Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage